To Move On, And Start Over
by ilovelove
Summary: Kay has decided to move and be happy! That means that she is going to leave Harmony and let Charity and Miquel be happy together. She is moving to California and no one knows!What does fate has in store for her?Will she ever be happy? Will she find love?
1. Default Chapter

> This is my first Fan fiction. Is really short. Please Read and Review.  
  
Summery: When Kay was at the hospital she realised that Miguel deserved to be happy with the woman he loves, even if it isn't her. Now because of her "Love" toward him she can't have anymore children so she is going to move on with her live, that means she is going to leave Harmony with Maria and start her life all over. First she has to make some things.
> 
> "talking  
' thinking  
########################################################  
Kay was laying in an Hospital bed. She was crying. Maybe you are asking yourself "Why is she crying?" Well Tabitha, a witch, had turn Kay into a dog to kill Charity because Kay, even though her jealousy towards her, didn't want to kill her. Miguel, to save Charity, stabbed her unaware that the dog was Kay. Now she is in the hospital and she just found out that she cant have anymore children! Well at least she had Maria. 'Why?! Why didn't Miguel just loved me! Why did my goody goody cousin have to move here?! Why did Miguel had to fall in love with her?! And, why didn't I accept the fact that Miguel love Charity and has only eyes for her!?' she start crying again 'Maybe is time for me to move on, start my life over with Maria, and let Charity and Miguel be happy together' she decided. 'The first think I have to do is talk to Lonogin. Tomorrow morning I'm going to ask Eve to call him for me. I also have to talk to Charity, as much at it hurts me I have to tell her to go to Miguel' she fell asleep.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kay heard a sound of a baby crying and she waked up. She opened her eyes to see Miguel with Maria in his arms. She loved her little baby girl, now her baby would never have a little brother or sister, and all because of her obsession with Miguel. She started crying 'Because of me my little girl will never have any brother or sister, or a loving family were her parents love each other! I don't think she was a mistake, but I do think I made a mistake by making Miguel sleep with me when he was clearly in love with Charity and they were going to get married!' Miguel noticed that Kay wasn't sleep anymore but she was crying now. "Kay, I brought Maria, she was missing her mama. Kay please don't cry. I'm really sorry! I dint mean to stabbed you." Kay saw how guilty he felt! Of curse he dint know that it was all her fault! "Miguel please don't blame yourself" he was going to say something when she stopped him. "Just please, stop!" he shut up. "Now can I please hold my baby?" Miguel gave Maria to Kay. Kay was playing with her baby girl. She was so beautiful! Kay fed and played with Maria all morning. But Miguel said it was time to take her home. Kay had almost forgot about everything she had to do today but now she remembered and was having seconds thoughts. 'But what if Miguel does love me, and just can see it! Maybe if I let Charity leave I would make him happy! He, Maria and I can be one happy family' but Kay knew that Miguel did love her but not the way she loved him. She also knew that Miguel wouldn't be happy with out Charity! And that they couldn't be a happy family! As much at it hurt her, she had to let go.' Miguel was leaving when Kay stopped him. "Miguel, wait" she said "Yes Kay?" "Can you please tell Charity to come and see me. I really need to talk to her" "About what Kay? You are not going to tell her this was her fault? Because it was mine." he answered. She was hurt, but of curse he would think that! That was she had said earlier! "No Miguel, I want to talk top her to tell her that I'm sorry about telling it was her fault and that it really wasn't, it was an accident" 'of curse it wasn't an accident it have been all my fault!'. "Ok Kay, I will tell her to come. That if she wants to tall to me..." 'I'm sorry Miguel she won't talk to you and is all my fault! I'm so selfish!' "Thanks" "Bye" and with that he leaved the room.
> 
> An hour later Charity came to her room, because of her eyes she could tell she had been crying. Charity had suffer so much. But now Kay would do a right! Is funny, that she, the one that had worked so hard to tear them apart, was going to tell Charity to stay with Miguel and not to leave town! "Kay, Miguel said you wanted to see me" "Yeah I really need to talk to you, please sit"  
#########################################################
> 
> This is it for my prologue I know is short but this is an started! Maybe Kay doesn't really sound like Kay but just think that not being able to have more children opened her eyes!(unlike the show) I really think she should move on and be happy! Anyways please read and review! Is my first story and I want to know is people like it!! And please tell me my mistakes, I will be happy to improve! I really need someone that can read my story before i post it and that he/she can edit it! If you can, please tell me in the reviews!
> 
> Next Chapter: Kay talks to Charity!! And starts her talk with Father Lonogin.


	2. I'm Sorry

> Well this is my second chapter!! I was going to delete the story because no one review....but then I got1 review even if it is only one I appreciate it!....Really, I do! "talking" 'thinking' Ok here it is....sorry if it is short ####################################################  
  
Chapter #2 I'm sorry!  
  
An hour later Charity came to her room, because of her eyes she could tell she had been crying. Charity had suffer so much. But now Kay would do a right! Is funny, that she, the one that had worked so hard to tear them apart, was going to tell Charity to stay with Miguel and not to leave town! "Kay, Miguel said you wanted to see me." "Yeah I really need to talk to you, please sit." Charity sat in a corner in Kay's bed "Charity what I'm going to tell you is hard for me to say, I know that you are going to hate me after this, if you don't hate me already, and I understand why" Kay said. "What are you talking about Kay? I don't hate you and I don't think I ever will" 'That's what she thinks...Oh, man! Why do I get myself in these things?! Simone is right I'm my own worst enemy!' Kay though "First I'm going to tell you how I felt when you came to town. If I say something you don't like please don't interrupt me." Kay said.
> 
> "Ok, Kay" Charity assured her.
> 
> "I grew up with Miguel he was a sweet little boy who will always protect me. I been in love with him since I can remember. We will do everything together. I even became a tomboy to be with him! It always was 'Kay and Miguel. Miguel and Kay' I always though, actually everyone did, that we will end up married and had lots of kids. That I-was my dream! I was going to tell him how much I loved him that day of the carnival and then you came and he felt in love with my blond cousin with angelic face! I was so mad and heartbroken. I just didn't get it. It wasn't fair, here I was the girl that had loved him and been there for him all his life and you a pretty girl he just met. I hated you, and Despised you so much! But now I get it. It wasn't your fault, you can control your heart. You two are destined to be together as much as it hurts me to say it." Kay explained to Charity.
> 
> "I'm sorry Kay" "And I do love Miguel but our love hasn't done anything but make the people we love suffer and..." Charity said she was going to say something more but Kay interrupt her.
> 
> "Just let me finish" "I have done so many things to tear you and Miguel apart and I'm sorry. But when nothing worked, I trick Miguel into sleeping with me and get me pregnant." Kay confessed.
> 
> "So you did trick him!! Why? Why Kay? tell me Why?" Charity said and she was mad now.
> 
> "Because I though that he would forget about you and love me! But I didn't work. I love Maria. I do love my little baby girl! But being a teenage mother is hard for me. I even have to work in that stinky cannery!
> 
> "Oh Kay"
> 
> "And I want to tell you Charity that I'm sorry! This made me open my eyes and realized that Miguel doesn't love me the way I love him. He doesn't want me, he wants you and I cant make him happy the way you can. So Charity please stay with Miguel make him happy and don't leave town" Kay plead. But I hurt her telling Charity to stay with Miguel and she was now crying.
> 
> "But Kay I have to leave town! My love for Miguel has not cause anything but pain!" Charity said. She still remember all the stuff Tabhita had told her and it was true the pain in harmony was all her fault. Charity was now crying too.
> 
> "It also has cause happiness! And I know that I told you many time how you had ruined my life but is not true my life is a mess and is all my fault not yours."
> 
> "But since I came so many bad things has happened in harmony! Like aunt Grace's and uncle Sam's marriage. And even evil came when I move here and.." Charity was interrupt yet again by Kay.
> 
> "Oh come on Charity is not your fault that David came back! 'is ivy's actually' and maybe evil was already here and we just didn't noticed it." "But Kay ..." Charity was interrupted again.
> 
> "Dam it Charity. Don't you see how hard is for me to say this? You two belong together, is fate!' Oh God, now I'm starting to sound like Theresa' Come on Charity go to Miguel and be happy....and I'm really sorry for trying to break you guys up. I really am." Kay Said sadly.
> 
> "Thanks Kay for making me realized that I can't walk away from Miguel and our love. And I forgive you and I don't hate you neither."
> 
> "Thanks Charity that means a lot to me. And can you please call Father Lonigan? I need to talk to him." Kay asked.
> 
> "Of curse bye Kay" and with that charity leave. Kay start to cry but yet she knew she did the right thing. But I still huts to know that she and Miguel would never be together. 'but is for the best if I do love him I have to let him go and be happy with the women he loves!'  
########################################################  
Ok that was chapter 2! I know that the title was lame! Ok here are some things you might want to know.
> 
> -In this fic Davis really is Grace's first husband and John really is her son.
> 
> -Sheridan is with Luis. I have only watch passion for a year so if I don't know something that you might think is important for the fic let me know! And also if I said something that is wrong! And please review! And I accept suggestions too! C-yaa!
> 
> Next Chapter: Kay confesses her sins!


End file.
